


Need

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Close Calls, Drabble, M/M, Needy Kunzite, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Urgent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite expresses fear in one of the only ways he knows how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, urgent sex_

_I nearly lost you,_ he thinks, pushing Zoisite back onto the bed. He's still damp from his bath, only in a robe; Kunzite quickly unties it and pushes it aside, unzipping his pants.

"Zoisite," he murmurs. " _Zoisite,_ gods..." His lover responds to his kisses, every touch, arms moving to embrace him. Kunzite only takes a few seconds to prepare them and thrusts in.

"Ah, _Kunzite..._ " The smaller man manages between gasps and moans, limbs locked around him, moving in time with Kunzite's deep, driving thrusts. It's over too quickly, Zoisite holding him closely in the aftermath.

He rests his cheek against Zoisite's heartbeat.


End file.
